¿ Así termina?
by Dika-chan
Summary: ...cuando llega el final hay mas?...o todo se queda en la oscuridad? naruhina!...
1. Prólogo

…

Entonces así termina…

Lo único que puedo ver es el cielo, me hubiera gustado que estuviera despejado, al menos lo último que viera serian sus ojos… o por lo menos lo que más se le parece, veo al último ninja parado frente mio, sabe que no tengo chakra, que perdí mucha sangre y además resignada.

Siento como me cuesta respirar, ya no me quedan fuerzas ni siquiera para ponerme en guardia. De un momento a otro el ninja desaparece supongo que ya no importa…

Con su katana me hace una herida en el pecho, puedo ver como mi sangre termina de manchar lo roídos restos de mi chaleco, mis piernas ceden y la verde pradera me recibe con un sonido…seco, el mercenario se acerca lo único que puedo hacer es reincorporarme hasta quedar arrodillada, escucho cada paso esta que se detiene, nuevamente miro al cielo sigue nublado…

El filo de la espada recorre sin piedad toda mi espalda, ya no hay dolor finalmente todo se oscurece…. ¿entonces así termina?


	2. Chapter 1

**bien hola! decidí regresar jejeje cn esta historia ... espero que les guste**

* * *

Durante la 4º guerra ninja las grandes naciones se u formando una coalición de avanzada que se encargaría de la detención de los planes de Uchiha Madara, a cargo de el Kazekage de Suna Sabaku no Gaara…

Tras una semana de deliberación todos los generales estuvieron en total acuerdo en usar la estrategia de Shikamaru, la cual requería de la movilización de tropas en medio de un bosque en territorio enemigo, se sabían los riesgos pero si el plan tenia éxito la alianza shinobi recuperaría un terreno estratégicos, y estaría un paso más cerca de la victoria.

Solo una pequeña falla se necesitaba un señuelo, el genio Nara planeo en manejo de bushins para esta tarea y solo por seguridad, solo los generales y los líderes de los clanes tenían la última información

…..

Ustedes han sido seleccionados como el selecto grupo de ninjas q realizaran una importante misión…

Tsk que molesto …oí…Shino ¿Por qué Hinata no está también aquí?- comento un castaño con marcas en la mejillas

Mmm… parece que su familia tiene una asignación especial

Espero que le vaya bien…

_Amistad…_

…

Hinata, sabrás que en tiempo de guerra las misiones son más arriesgadas, eres débil- la fría voz de el líder del clan Hyuga estaba más terrorífica que nunca- y contigo el riesgo de que el byakugan se pierda, es demasiado alto.

Oto-sama, ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?- la joven peliazul de voz suave, susurró con la idea de lo que sucedería

…- no hubo respuesta inmediata solo un hielo en su mirada -te sellaremos antes de tu próxima misión- sin más solo cerró los ojos, esperando que su primogénita rompiera en llanto

…- la joven no lloro- ¿ en verdad?- la pregunta surgió de sus labios como un suspiro cansado y melancólico- si eso es todo, me retiro padre- sin más solo hizo una reverencia lenta y pronunciada, disfrutando la confusión en la cara de su progenitor, no podía decir que no estaba triste , pero este suceso ya se lo esperaba, a paso lento salió de la tienda y justo unos 4 metros lejos de ya su máscara de seguridad se quebró

…_.desprecio_…

Hinata- sama, escuche que se retira esta tarde- su primo lo hizo sacar fuerzas de donde no tenia, lo menos que quería era llorar

H-hai es una misión de asalto, no es tan grave- dio l sonrisa mas falsa que pudo.

¿me acompaña a un lugar?- Neji es un genio, y es algo que nunca se debe olvidar, menos cuando se le va a mentir, el, la examinaba con sus ojos entrecerrados.

…- con resignación bajo la cabeza, asistió levemente.

El trayecto fue corto y silencioso, la peliazul seguía con devoción el camino que el castaño guiaba, ambos llegaron a un claro que se encontraba a una distancia prudente del campamento.

¿me contaras que te pasa?- indago algo relajado el genio

Yo…- una especie de presión invisible la estaba acorralando- n-nisán yo…

Hinata ¿Qué te dijo?-su voz sonó mas exigente….

Soy débil…- de nuevo su vos se confundía con el viento en un suave murmullo apenas captado por su acompañante.

Simplemente no había que decir en ese momento ambos Hyuga sabían que las palabras sobraban, los metros, se convirtieron en centímetros, y así la distancia desapareció, el castaño le brindo un abrazo, de cariño al tiempo que de miedo.

Ni-i-san- por fin Hinata se termino de romper

Tranquila, me jure a mi mismo protegerte, Hinata eres la esperanza del clan Hyuga no te pasara nada, ¿entiendes?- el castaño estaba asustado pese a sus dulces palabra tenía miedo, la joven en sus brazos era especial, los años a su lado le habían enseñado que la quería, ella era la única que se veía feliz de la rama principal, la única que no se opuso a su entrenamiento. Por ello no dejaría que la hirieran tenía un sentimiento, y valía protegerlo

_Hermandad…_

La noche hizo presente, pero para Hinata tan rápido como llego se fue, eran ya cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, y no había dormido nada, no sabía ni siquiera de que se trataba su misión, pero ya no importaba, todos su progreso y todos sus intentos… todo se acababa en unas horas. Tal vez sería su liberación ya no tendría estándares que seguir, altas metas que aspirar, y sobretodo ya no tendría a los ancianos respirándole en el cuello esperando que cometa un error para humillarla… tal vez sería bueno… tal vez…

_Ilusión_

….

Estaba muy intranquilo, la persona que consideraba su hermana y la última esperanza de la igualación del clan Hyuga iba a ser sellada, le iban a arrancar la pequeña llama de que la rama secundaria poseía… lo más grave es que a una ave hermosa la iban a enjaular.

Por su insomnio decidió dar vuelta al perímetro después de todo en la guerra nunca se está de más un par de ojos extra, en especial si son el byakugan… todo parecía en orden así que regresó al campamento, algo no estaba bien ya era realmente tarde, por no decir temprano (3:00 am) nadie debería estar despierto, con sumo sigilo se dirigió había una de las tiendas que se encontraba con luz, pudo distinguir varias sombras que pertenecían a los ancianos , se acerco un poco mas intentando escuchar la conversación.

Sus ojos se abrieron como patas, no lo poda creer…

* * *

...**bn ojala me dejen un review ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**hola lamento la demora en fin aki va! ^^

* * *

**

Control, concentración, empeño y mucho chakra, lejos de la tierra firme, donde los mares se extienden sin ningún límite, una tortuga enorme lleva en su interior a los últimos 2 jinchuriki con vida y con su bijuu.

Aahhhh….- Naruto tras haber dominado relativamente el poder del kyubi concentraba todo su ser en la realización de un rasengan usando el chakra del zorro, según Killer Bee el jutsu se llama bomba jinchuriki- Mmm…

…- el portador del hachibi observaba con detenimiento la concentración de su alumno, el ffruncio levemente el seño y retrocedió 2 pasos

¡Uaaa!- la esfera de energía que el rubio tenía en sus manos explotó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cara contra el suelo.

Jajajaja, concéntrate chico, sino quedas frito, ¡YEAH!- Bee se burlaba sonoramente de el pequeño accidente- jajajaja.

Kuso… pulpo-sensei no te rías, me dolió mucho dattebayo- el rubio hizo un puchero gracioso y desvió la mirada

Jaja lo siento jajaja no lo puedo evitar chico, cada vez que pasa es gracioso- el ninja de la nube intentaba por todos los medios detenerse, y se sujetaba la barriga.

¡QUE NO ES GRACIOSO!-

Ya, ya cálmate será mejor que sigas, necesitas aprender pronto- el tono del rapero se volvió serio-

Hai- la respuesta fue dada con seguridad, aunque llevaban poco de conocerse sabia que algo no estaba bien, por ello su propio cuerpo reacciono con un escalofrió que bajo por su espalda…. Algo no estaba bien.

_Instinto_

…

Sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, todo parecía una tormenta, un fiero combate entre el corazón y su mente, y una herida de la cual no sabía que tan profunda era hasta que la batalla en su ser termine.

La joven de cabello rosa estaba saltando de rama en rama, con la cabeza gacha, siguiendo a su sensei hacia la batalla.

Por la mente de esta kunoichi se repasaban una y otra vez escenas con su equipo, con Sasuke y con Naruto, sobre todo con este último, su mente le decía que siempre había querido a Sasuke, que era irremplazable por todo el amor que le profesó, su corazón se dividía en dos pues sentía algo por cierto rubio hiperactivo, pero también guardaba sentimiento por el Uchiha.

Sakura- Kakashi la llamo – todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?- el peligris esbozó una sonrisa reconocible aun con la mascara

A la ojiverde se le freno toda actividad en su cuerpo por unos segundos, esa frase se la decía su maestro cuando Naruto y Sasuke se pelaban de pequeños, cuando el moreno se fue, cuando el rubio lo siguió, cuando el mismo Kakashi dejaba a su alegre amigo en el hospital con ese montón de heridas y prácticamente sin chakra, aunque no era su intención esas palabras solo la alteraron mas… estaba aterrada.

_Miedo…_

…..

Estaba triste, decepcionada y si para que negarlo también asustada, era temprano cuando unas mujeres de la rama secundaria llegaron a su tienda ellas estaban llorando, pudo ver que cargaban en sus brazos un kimono blanco, lo que la hizo estremecer, los niños que eran marcados lo traían puestos para la ceremonia. Fue rápida al vestirse se dirigió a su destino, en esta ocasión una cueva seria la testigo de el acto mas despreciable de su familia.

Fue atada de manos y puesta de rodillas, dentro de un yin yang tallado con kunais, en las paredes había grabados de dragones, a su alrededor los 5 ancianos más poderosos aparte de su padre...su padre… era tan grande su desprecio ¿que ni siquiera era digna de ser sellada por el líder del clan?

Pronto las posturas de manos y los lúgubres susurros llenaron el lugar los tallados en la piedra brillaban con una luz verdosa, al igual que un pequeño punto en su frente.

Fue una reacción inmediata por cada fibra de su ser se extendió la sensación de dolor, pulso se incremento de manera alarmante, su chakra enloqueció en sus canales, creciendo descontroladamente a tal grado que su byakugan se activo.

¡ AAHH!- los gritos de la ojiperla inundaban el lugar, y resonaban dentro de la cueva

¡Detengan esto!- la voz cargada de enojo y autoridad distrajo a los ancianos y el jutsu cesó

Neji, sal de aquí este asunto no te incumbe- su abuelo miraba con desdén al genio Hyuga

No, la van a matar- aun mantenía su postura y miraba con profundo odio a los viejos, dejo un momento la intimidación visual para observar a su prima en el suelo, temblando se imaginaba que el dolor ni siquiera la dejaría respirar correctamente su espalda se movía muy irregular, pero dejar de ver al consejo allí presente fue un grave error, ahora el estaba sometido por el sello, su cabeza lo mataba estaba a punto de caer inconsciente.

N-no, no l-le ha-hagan na-da, nii…- esa cálida melodía, fue lo último que supo antes de que su mente se desvaneciera.

No paso mucho para que los desgarradores gritos tomaran de nuevo vida, las mujeres que habían vestido la que ellas consideraban su niña, lloraban desconsoladas… sentían

_Vacio…_

¿Qué ocurre aquí?

…..

La oscuridad siempre es buena compañera, no se queja, no hace casi ningún ruido, se podría decir que hasta es buena, protege bajo su manto a aquellos que se han entregado a ella, se encarga de que esos corazones no sufran, les da una especie de morfina que los alienta a seguir por sus metas, solo pide una cosa a cambio, el corazón de quien la necesita.

Un precio que a el ultimo Uchiha le parecía insignificante, el se encontraba con sus ojos vendados, acostado en una cama y bajo la protección de la oscuridad, faltaba poco para su recuperación, mientras Madara le regalaba un tapete rojo de sangre para su explosiva entrada, la guerra para el no importaba, estaba a unos pasos de su objetivo, pronto Konoha suplicaría por piedad, como su madre debió haberla pedido….

_ODIO…_

_

* * *

_**ta tan! diganme si les gusto ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

Se sentía cansado, había estado toda la noche en una misión de verificación, al final el lugar al que fue asignado esta completamente vacio. Ya se podían apreciar los primeros rayos de sol aparecer atrás de las montañas, era una maravilla de la naturaleza que en tiempos de guerra era vilmente ignorada, solo dio un corto vistazo recordando así a su difunta esposa, a su hermano, a todos sus seres queridos que se habían marchado, que con su ausencia le habían congelado el corazón.

No le apeteció seguir viendo el bello paisaje que le regresabas sus tristes memorias, se dio la vuelta y siguió saltando hacia el campamento, hoy era un día importante Hanabi seria salvada de su destino, tal como se lo juro a su gemelo había logrado evitar que su hija menor fuera sellada, era un acontecimiento sin precedentes.

Poco a poco se acerco al claro donde se quedaba la familia, se impulsó unas cuantas veces más con sus piernas para salir de entre el espeso bosque, de inmediato a sus oídos llegaron unos gritos desgarradores que al parecer provenían de la base de la montaña, detalló más a fondo la situación al frente suyo estaban algunas "sirvientas" del Bunke se abrazaban mientras lloraban desconsoladamente, de los demás miembros no había rastro, pero para él fue extraña la ausencia de Neji y su hija mayor.

En ese momento, el mundo se paralizo y unió toda la información como si se tratara de una computadora, si faltaban los miembros del clan algo grande tenía que estar pasando, el que su sobrino tampoco se encontrara demostraba su pensamiento, se aproximo a paso lento a las mujeres de su clan y esperó a ser informado de la situación cruzado de brazos.

Las mujeres captaron la indirecta pero aun no se atrevían a dirigirse a él, así pasaron unos minutos y los sollozos se clamaban, fue el momento en que una de ellas trago saliva con fuerzas tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se separo de sus acompañantes para pararse enfrente de su líder, bajo la cabeza como era su costumbre y comenzó a hablar.

Hiashi-sama… en estos momentos el consejo esta sellando a Hinata-sama, sé que no debería meterme- se mostró dudativa- sabemos que tan doloroso es el sellado pero… los gritos yo… creo que algo mas está pasando…

La mujer dejos de hablar al escuchar unos pasos rápidos desvanecerse, con sorpresa se enderezó y pudo ver como el castaño desaparecía en el bosque en dirección los gritos.

Aquel hombre de cuarenta y tantos años vio a su sobrino inconsciente en la entrada de la caverna, al acercarse noto que ya no había gritos, se paró en la entrada y observo algo que lo destrozó, los ancianos conversaban tranquilos y contestos mies tras en el suelo se encontraba una Hinata atada y ensangrentada.

Dio un paso con dificultad, viendo como el pecho de su hija casi ni se movía, otro más observando como de sus antes vivaces ojos salían lagrimas mezcladas con sangre, y finalmente cayó de rodillas cuando vio que en la frente ella portaba el sello de la rama secundaria de un color carmesí, entonces comprendió la magnitud del daño que le había causado a su familia, el estaba causando la agonía de su hija, la niña dulce que era el retrato de su madre. La furia con aquellos que se autodenominaban "el honorable consejo" y más aun la furia con si mismo lo hicieron apretar fuertemente sus manos.

¿Qué hicieron?, miserables- su voz nunca había sonado tan fría, todos en l lugar se sorprendieron al verlo más de uno demostró que no estaban preparados para la situación.

Hi-Hiashi-sama no debería estar a-aquí - esas palabras fueron como un detonante en ese momento el castaño demostró porque era el líder del clan.

Neji abría los ojos lentamente, rápidamente arrugó en seño debido a su dolor de cabeza, a su mente llegaron las imágenes del sellado de so prima, con cierta torpeza se levanto y vio sorprendido a todo el consejo tirados en el suelo más de una ya no respiraba, posó sus ojos en su tío que alzaba delicadamente a Hinata ve que en su rostro hay un sinfín de lagrimas bajando sin control, y en sus ojos hay una tristeza desgarradora.

La luna no salió esa noche, casi todos los miembros del clan Hyuga estaban en las afueras de una de las tiendas de acampar, no importaba de que rama fueran todos tenían el sentimiento de preocupación plantado en sus seres, en el interior se hallaba la peli azul con la frente y los ojos vendados al igual que sus muñecas y tobillos, aun respiraba con cierta dificultad pero al parecer su vida ya no estaba en riesgo, a su lado estaban Hiashi y Neji, pero ambos en contra de sus deseos de estar con ella tuvieron que salir a dar la cara al resto de la familia y ejecutar a los que eran del consejo y aun vivían, por decisión unánime del clan eso era mejor a que fueran linchados .

…..

El frio la despertó, o eso creía porque no veía nada intento moverse pero un insoportable dolor se lo impidió, cuando quiso dar un grito tampoco le fue posible debido a que tenia la garganta seca y solo consiguió lastimársela, se limito a respirar esperando que el dolor disminuyera, le llevo cerca de una hora sentarse y unos minutos más comprender que estaba vendada, con toda la tortura que conllevaba se puso de pie y caminó muy lento intentando salir de lo que asumía que era su tienda de campaña. Tuvo varias caídas, se llego a arrastrar queriendo gritar por lo que sentía llego a la orilla del rio que pasaba por el bosque al lado de donde se quedaban.

Sin importar la vestimenta se adentro en las frías aguas causando ardor en sus heridas, aun así nada se comparo con el alivio de un sorbo de agua, estando allí, con el agua hasta el cuello empezó a moldear torpemente chakra y se sentó en la superficie, con paciencia y conteniéndose para no gritar retiro las vendas de sus ojos y frente poco a poco abrió los ojos y para su alivio comprobó que no estaba ciega, aunque le dolía observó su reflejo en el rio, específicamente la marca roja en su frente, su visión se vio interrumpida por los sutiles rayos del sol naciente, se dedico a mirar el amanecer con esperanza. Ese día empezaba su misión tal vez era mejor irse sin que nadie lo notara además no se podía mover bien aun y tenía que avanzar lento, no pensó mas en el tema simplemente se levanto y camino trastabillando al campamento a alisarse…


	5. Chapter 4

_La lluvia caía incesantemente, haciendo el ambiente en aquel campo de batalla casi desolado, mucho más deprimente, como queriendo acompañar el dolor de un rubio que llora abrazando una chica peli azul._

_Perdóname… ¡KUSO!- el chico se aferraba lo mas que podía a la joven- perdóname Hinata… perdón…_

…

Después de una ardua batalla junto a su sensei, había regresado junto con Shizune al reguardo medico, ahora se encontraba agotada, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero en plena guerra descansar era un lujo prácticamente imposible, a la carpa ingresaron mas heridos, haciendo caso a su responsabilidad se puso de pie y tomo una píldora de soldado, no había tiempo de recuperarse el deber de Sakura era salvar a cuantos mas pudiera aun cuando en su interior ella se estuviera desboronando tanto física como emocionalmente, todavía conservaba el miedo de su presentimiento.

Llevaban cerca de 5 horas en la intensa búsqueda el sol se hacía insoportable en sus cuerpos, pero para los Hyuga lo que en ese momento sentían era irrelevante, muy temprano en la mañana se había dado la noticia de la desaparición de su heredera, nadie tenía pistas de lo sucedido pero todos rogaban a los cielos que no haya sido un secuestro, seria lo peor no solo por la salud delicada de Hinata si no también por el sello que porta, no se necesitaba ser Neji para darse cuenta que esa sello no era normal principalmente por su color, las consecuencias eran desconocidas y eso era lo que más intranquilos los hacía, la incertidumbre que se posaba sobre la joven.

Liderando el grupo se encontraba Hiashi junto a Neji ambos internados en sus pensamientos, todos llenos de desesperación y tristeza, aunque sus rostros no mostraran ninguna emoción todos los del clan sabían que en cualquier momento esos 2 hombres se volverían a quebrar, solo esperaban que sus próximas lagrimas no fueran por alguna tragedia.

Sentía como el aire le faltaba de manera alarmante, como el dolor en sus extremidades le calaba hasta lo mas profundo de sus huesos, pero aun así siguió saltando le quedaban algunos kilómetros para alcanzar su objetivo. La kunoichi aparentaba muy bien, saltaba con agilidad y precisión, cada vez que despegaba de las gruesas ramas de un árbol, su flequillo dejaba ver la marca escarlata que surcaba su frente.

Algo la hizo detenerse abruptamente, se tomo la cabeza con las manos y soltó un fuerte quejido, todo su cuerpo se paralizo haciéndola caer del árbol, estrellándola pesadamente contra el suelo. El dolor de los golpes recibidos no se comparaba con el de su cabeza queriendo explotarle, era tan insoportable que se retorció y grito a todo lo que pudo, cuando finalmente pudo calmar retomo su camino, aun podía sentir algunos pinchazos pero no les dio importancia, quería terminar rápido la misión.

Tras haber escapado de la…como llamarla… tortuga-isla-templo, junto con su mas reciente sensei, Killer Bee, habían recorrido gran parte del bosque interior del país del Trueno llegando a la frontera con un país neutral, Naruto avanzaba como una ráfaga dorada gracias al chakra del kyubi, si se apresuraban llegarían a territorio de batalla en menos de 8 horas, y podrían ser de utilidad en la guerra.

Cada quien se encontraba en una charla con su bijuu, en el caso del rubio no era una charla muy amena, los gruñidos quejambrosos del kyubi tenían irritado al joven, no paso mucho para que llegara a su límite.

Cierra el hocico de un vez- Naruto miraba fijamente al zorro pero, en sus ojos no había odio mas bien estaba esa determinación que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Mocoso, pagaras caro lo que haces no puedes controlarme… todos los humanos son iguales- por unos segundos las facciones duras y crueles del demonio se soltaron para dar paso a una mueca de melancolía- son detestables.

Kyubi… ven- el oji azul hizo unas señas y el gigantesco animal descendió hasta su altura, acto seguido fue acariciado tiernamente- no sé por que nos odias, pero sé que puedo deshacerme de ese odio que cargas aun no sé cómo pero prometo liberarte de ello- termino dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Niño…

Todos tenemos a alguien que nos quiera- los recuerdos llegaron veloces a la mente del muchacho, en los cuales se escuchaba claramente un "te amo"- he aprendido a tomarte aprecio sé que no eres malo… se que solo has sufrido demasiado y que has estado tu solo.

No sabes nada aléjate- el zorro gruño con ira e intento retroceder pero la mirada de Naruto lo hizo detenerse.

Eres mi amigo y no te voy a abandonar- ese fue el final del discurso

De los ojos del rey de los Bijuu salieron lágrimas mientras sus parpados se cerraban, todo su cuerpo se relajó y termino acostado en la celda en que se encontraba, como por arte de magia se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños, el rubio sonrió alegremente sin dejar de acariciar el rojizo pelaje.

….

Había llegado el momento de su misión, con mucho sigilo se acerco al barranco que indicaba el fin del tupido bosque, detallo el lugar dándole la razón a los Kages de que era el punto de observación perfecto, así como que estaba lleno de renegados.

Salto con sumo cuidado de la rama del árbol aterrizando al pie del mismo saco un sello explosivo y lo fundió en la corteza, su labor continuo en total 100 árboles ahora eran bombas de alto alcance, todos ellos ubicados en la entrada al bosque por el que había llegado solo le restaba ponerse a ella misma como carnada, se apoyo en un raíz y bajo el cierre de su chaleco observando como su cuerpo estaba tapizado de explosivos, sintió miedo pero no lo dejo seguir no podía dejar la misión.

Con la delicadeza que siempre la caracterizo ajusto su banda en su frente, y salió de su escondite para iniciar combate con la legión de renegados, tenía que atraer la atención del grupo, hacer que la siguieran y matarlos cuando lleguen al área de los sellos, sabía que lo más seguro es que muriera, con ese pensamiento activo el byakugan y se posiciono para el Juuken, el sello en su cabeza hizo su trabajo…aun así empezó su lucha…


	6. Chapter 5

Llevaba un buen tiempo en medio de aquella lucha, se consideraba con suerte los mercenarios con quienes peleaba no se llevaban bien por lo que no estaban coordinados. Seguía empujando lentamente al grupo hacia los arboles era un proceso lento y su chakra se perdía con cada golpe que daba.

¡Ahh!- por más que quiso no pudo reprimir el quejido que salió de su boca a sentir como la punta de una katana se incrustaba en su muslo derecho, allí fue cuando supo que las cosas se habían complicado terriblemente ya no tendría la movilidad suficiente para esquivar todos los ataques que le enviaban.

Necesitaba avanzar unos 30 m mas para lograr su objetivo, lastimosamente después de ser herida los golpes llegaron a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que finalmente su cuerpo dejara de responderle debido al dolor, cayó pesadamente y posada sobre la hierba fresca pensó en toda su vida… su aldea… sus amigas… Naruto…

Kai- hizo un sello sencillo con sus manos, y el bosque se convirtió en un bola de fuego gigante, ella sintió como la misma onda expansiva la arrojaba al claro y de paso como se quemaban partes de su cuerpo, ciertamente la ardía casi todo aunque no de aun manera desesperante, también escucho gritos de todo tipo pero con el pasar de los segundos se fueron acallando, no movió un musculo excepto para respirar esperando poder sentir o escuchar algo que le indicara que alguno de los mercenarios continuara con vida.

Finalmente decidió abrir los ojos, el fuego un estaba en furor consumiendo lo poco que quedaba de él antes frondosos árboles, con dificulta se incorporó hasta poder alzar un poco la vista.

Bruja Hyuga hasta aquí has llegado- la cuchilla de aquel hombre había empezado a cortarla, y sin más se rindió solo enfoco su vista al nublado cielo, mientras más heridas se calaban en su cuerpo.

_Es una lástima que este nublado…-_

* * *

Una fuerte explosión estremeció el lugar Gaara se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se concentró en la columna de humo que ascendía lejos de allí, esa es era la señal que esperaba, miro a los shinobi que lo acompañaban.

Es el momento de partir- pronuncio con voz fuerte sin llegar a gritar, demostrando su autoridad.

Su división avanzo de manera impresionante por el espeso bosque, teniendo como objetivo el lugar de la explosión, según el plan de batalla al llegar el lugar tendrían la capacidad de llegar a todos los campos de batalla. En aproximadamente 20 minutos el gran grupo podía ver las llamas todos se detuvieron ante ellas, el joven Kazekage se concentro en un punto en particular intentando descifrar la imagen del otro lado del fuego.

Hm- la arena de la calabaza del pelirrojo abrió una brecha en las flamas, en un movimiento bastante veloz las atravesó.

La en el claro ni siquiera razonó un poco, lanzo de nuevo su arena esta vez atrapando a un sujeto que se disponía a atacar a una chica en el suelo, supuso que la estaría rematando, la observo comprobando que portaba el chaleco indicando que es una chuunin de la hoja- _Suna Shigure__ - _ levanto su mano y la empuño sin compasión ocasionando que el renegado estallara dispersándose por el lugar.

¡Gaara!- la voz de su hermana lo hizo voltear, al parecer ella uso su abanico para cruzar, no le dio mucha importancia y volvió a mirar a la joven tendida en el suelo. Sintió 4 presencias tras la de la rubia y sin siquiera voltear.

Akimichi Chouji-san llévela al campamento medico- ordeno con voz calmada.

Pe-pero Gaara –sama yo no soy tan veloz yo…- joven de cabello castaño se puso nervioso.

No te lo ordene porque fuera rápido, confió en que eres capaz de llevarla con el suficiente cuidado-

Hai- aun con las palabras de su comandante en la cabeza se acerco a la chica notando que además de la cantidad de sangre que salía de las heridas su respiración era bastante débil, solo basto que diera unos pasos más para detenerse de súbito- ¡HINATA! - no hubo más tiempo para que siguiera su meditación ni siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo al lado de la rubia, comenzó a correr por el bosque bajando la colina, aplico su_Chou Harite _para que la ojiluna no se moviera demasiado, y comprendió las razones que tuvo el Kazekage, el mismo se sintió importante podría ayudar a un camarada y había alguien que confiaba en el.

….

* * *

Allí ¡llegamos, Dattebayo!- el joven rubio salto por algunos árboles mas y llego a la retaguardia de la concentración shinobi, el campamento medico.

¡oh si! ¡Por fin los haremos desechos y a las chicas les veré los pechos!- el jinchuriki del 8 colas también ansiaba luchar en aquella guerra y esa era la primera aproximación que tenían.

En la entrada dos guardias los detuvieron para escanear sus chakras y comprobar sus identidades, a demás los custodiaron fuertemente mientras los conducían a la carpa de la capitana del cuerpo médico Shizune Katou, después de que todos por fin disiparon sus dudas fueron dejados en el lugar con la pelinegra, su hermana aprendiz y Tontón. La ojijade le dio un abrazo al rubio y al separarse le propino un puño por imprudente, estuvieron un rato hablando del estado de la guerra.

Tsunade-sama y los demás Kages realmente se han esforzado para aguantarse…- los relatos de Sakura pronto se vieron interrumpidos por sonidos de emergencia que provenían de la carpa de operaciones.

Sakura-sama, Shizune-sama solicitamos su ayuda la paciente casi no tiene pulso- una chica de unos 14 años les hablaba bastante alterada, sin siquiera escuchar ambas kunoichis se precipitaron a la carpa y el contenedor del kyubi se incluyo en el paquete.

En el interior de la carpa estaba el heredero del clan Akimichi estaba de espaldas al exterior la pelirrosa se le acerco y le toco levemente el hombro, el joven pareció despabilarse y se giro hacia su compañera de aldea.

Sakura-san, yo…yo corrí lo más rápido que pude y-y –

¿Qué paso Chouji-san?- sus ojos recorrieron la armadura del chuunin frente a ella encontrando demasiada sangre para su gusto- _Ino- _fue lo primero que pudo pensar, a paso firme se acerco al futon que se encontraba tras unas cortinas creyendo encontrar la larga cabellera de su amiga- Hinata- no pudo suprimir ese nombre de sus labios al verla en un estado tan deplorable, tampoco pudo evitar sentirse mal por la chica después de todo ella había dicho en frente de la peli azul como pretendía enredar el corazón de Naruto para que dejara de perseguir Sasuke.

Fuera de la cortina Shizune intentaba hacer las preguntas correspondientes a la urgencia sin embargo Chouji está sumamente angustiado, y lo único que repetía era había sido muy valiente al tiempo que de sus ojos las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarse, por su parte Naruto estaba algo preocupado al ver a uno de los nueve novatos cubierto de sangre no sabía qué hacer exactamente, hasta que del otro lado de la cortina escucho la voz de su compañera de equipo- Hinata- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y en un impulso de ansiedad jalo la cortina con fuerza la escena impacto a todos, la pelirrosa aun se encontraba parada junto al futon, y en este se encontraba la chica que el siempre considero como rarita y oscura, la que se había sacrificado por él, la misma que sonriendo le había dicho "te amo" para después casi morir.

El cuerpo le empezó a fallar al verla tan mal, las nauseas se hicieron presentes y todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar, sus piernas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas, se llevó sus temblorosas manos a su cara rogando que fuera una pesadilla, incluso se jalo más de una vez los lisos mechones rubios intentando despertar.

* * *

-Es hora de empezar la fiesta mis queridos bijuus-

* * *

_- Suna Shigure (Lluvia de arena)_

_- Chou Harite ( Super palmada)_

_**bueno llevo bastante sin actulizar es q estaba absorvida por los libros para estudiar...ToT**_

_**pero ahora tengo mas tiempo libre y mas imaginacion asi q creo q me metere mas al cuento ^^**_

_**agradesco los reviews!**_

_**sayo! :***_


	7. Chapter 6

**hi! bno tiempo sin publicar..no era x falta de inspircion mas bn falta de tiempo...tuve demasiados accidentes ¬¬**

* * *

El líder del clan Hyuga llevaba un paso ágil y apresurado, había sido contactado por Inoichi e urgencia al parecer su hija se hallaba en el campamento medico de la retaguardia no se le comunicaron los detalles por lo que decidió desplegar al clan por los diferentes grupos de batallas, sin importar que su estilo sea de corto alcance los ojos Hyuga eran requeridos en todas las batallas, a su lado solo había permanecido Neji quien estaba anímicamente igual que él, el líder Yamanaka también le informó que Hanabi había sido convocada al campamento medico lo cual solo logro afectarlo más, pareciera como si hicieran lo posible para que Hinata se despidiera de sus más cercanos.

Solo había una manera de describir lo que sentía aunque odiara admitirlo y se sintiera débil…._Miedo_

…

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga corría a su máxima capacidad acompañada de el equipo de genin conformado por Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi también iba su escolta personal Hiro, que no pasaba de los 23 años, y el jounin instructor Ebisu, según sabia necesitaban ayuda en la retaguardia por eso iba ese equipo sin embargo del cuartel general solicitaron su presencia en ese mismo lugar pensó en simplemente cumplir con la orden pero después su cerebro empezó a trabajar ella no tenía ninguna habilidad que fuera necesaria, su byakugan no era la razón estaba muy segura de que todo su clan estaba distribuido en las divisiones de batalla y eso incluía el centro médico.

Una sensación de angustia le embargo, desconocía todo lo referente a su presencia en aquel lugar, el apretón en su estomago y las leves punzadas de una inminente jaqueca solo conseguían calarle el mal presentimiento en su interior, intento respirar para calmar aunque fuera un poco la inoportuna sensación pues sabía que era una guerra y debía ser firme.

…

* * *

Sakura junto con Shizune estaban solas en la tiendo de operaciones ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que Hinata había llegado casi muerta le dolía siquiera pensar en la palabra, se encontraba sentado en un árbol justo en frente de donde se hacia la intervención sintiendo como la expectativa lo carcomía además de el sentimiento de inutilidad que le embargaba, quiso alejarse unos instantes de la realidad pero su mente le hacia la mala jugada de recordarle la declaración de la ojiperla sintiéndose al borde de la locura finalmente fue el kyubi quien termino sacándolo de sus tormentosas cavilaciones.

Lejos de la gran reja Killer Bee acompañaba su cuerpo, esta vez en total silencio respetando el tensionante momento que el Uzumaki vivía, pero la burbuja se silencio y estrés se rompió cuando la pelirrosa asomo su cabeza afuera de la carpa.

…

* * *

Su chakra estaba al límite y estaba muy segura de que su sempai se encontraba en la misma situación aun así no podía parar la vida de un camarada estaba en sus manos, sentía como la presión sobre su espalda lo que le subió al desespero que ya tenía.

Sin embargo todo su esfuerzo se vio abruptamente detenido, Hinata cayó en paro cerebral y la ojijade quedo en shock observando sus manos cubiertas de sangre, a su lado Shizune reaccionó rápidamente lanzando ondas de chakra al corazón y cabeza de la peli azul.

La pelirrosa apretó sus manos y repitió la acción de su sempai pero tras 5 largos minutos la pelinegra paro toda emisión de chakra.

Sakura, es suficiente…- comento con resignación la mayor.

No… Hinata no te atrevas a irte ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Naruto?- las lagrimas se escaparon de sus orbes verdes y el chakra en su mano se intensifico- ¡NO TE VAYAS!

SAKURA BASTA, sal de aquí Sakura ya no hay nada que hacer-

Temblando de manera descontrolada se puso de pie y salió lentamente del lugar, al cruzar la entrada visualizo justo al frente a los dos jinchuriki Naruto parecía estar meditando, el solo tenerlo en frente causo que se sintiera inútil y patética, él estaba allí confiando en ella y había fallado de la peor manera, los sollozos escaparon de sus labios a pesar de que intento contenerlos con sus manos aun rojas.

…

* * *

Debes volver mocoso, todo termino- dijo seriamente aquel enorme zorro

El rubio solo lo miro un instante para después regresar a la realidad, cuando abrió los ojos frente a él estaba Sakura llorando y llena de sangre, sus ojos azules se abrieron a más no poder, cuando comprendió lo ocurrido la pelirrosa pronunciaba un "lo siento" entre los hipos.

Se levanto casi por instinto y corrió a la carpa, adentro Shizune estaba cerrando las heridas superficiales de la ojiperla, pero eso no le importo prácticamente arranco a la capitana de la división medica de su sitio para tomar a la joven chuunin en sus brazos.

Hinata-chan…. – la tristeza y el dolor le estaban rompiendo el corazón, su voz sonaba quebrada – nee Hinata-chan… no hagas esto por favor –

Apretó en un abrazo aquel cuerpo deseando que aquella pesadilla fuera solo eso, lloro aun más fuerte que cuando era pequeño y la soledad era su única compañía y por su cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de Hinata sonrojada y diciéndole "te amo".

Nadie ingreso a el lugar incluso después de que la noche se extendiera, era normal que hubiera bajas era una guerra después de todo pero era obvio que para el rubio el golpe había sido devastador.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Hiashi Hyuga arribo a el campamento fue Shizune quien le dio la noticia de la muerte de Hinata, el frio y serio líder se derrumbo sin importa que miembros de todas las aldeas ninjas lo vieran, cuando exigió ver a su hija fue conducido a la misma carpa en la que había muerto y pudo ver al rubio aferrado a ella derramando lagrimas sin tregua. Suspiro derrotado sabia del amor que su primogénita le profesaba al ahora héroe, aunque su corazón le rogara por arrullarla en un abrazo por tercera vez en 15 años no podría separarlos en ese momento, la voz de Hanabi gritando lo hizo salir para ver como su orgullosa segunda hija se encontraba tirada en el suelo gritando sin consuelo, nuevamente su corazón se estrujo.

Todo es mi culpa…

* * *

..**si etto mate a Hinata pero no es el final...no me maten todo tiene su proposito!**

**dejen reviews!^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**hola!**

**bno al fin pude seguirla de aki en adelante lan cosas iran algo mas rapidas realmente deseo mantener la linea de los sucesos originales**

**mil gracias por los reviews! los adore! y me levantaron la moral!**

**bno sin mas**

* * *

_Sus ojos miraban con recelo y prepotencia a las almas a sus pies, todos eran muertos de la guerra los mas recientes, por así llamarlos ya que solo eran los que habían caído ese día, observo caras jóvenes y viejas, mujeres y hombre, los humanos que habían sido sacrificios por el bien de la llamada paz sin embargo muy pocos mostraban rabia de haber muerto parecía como si estuvieran contentos._

_Humanos… ¿Por qué murieron?- una pregunta simple sin embargo ella estaba muy concentrada en las posibles respuestas._

_Por mi patria, por mi aldea, por la paz, por la voluntad de fuego, por el espíritu del desierto*… - miles de voces le respondieron sin dudar ni temer- por mi debilidad, por esa maldita alianza, fue culpa de los jinchuriki- la contraparte estaba cargada con amargura y tristeza pero no había odio- N-Naruto…- ese suave murmuro le hizo girar toda su atención _

_interesante… _

…

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado y él seguía allí en estado de shock, aferrado al cuerpo de la joven, no sintió cuando fuertes gritos y golpes azotaron la estructura de la carpa medica, sin embargo si reacciono cuando esta finalmente colapso, usando la técnica de su padre el _Harashin _ salió del lugar hacia una zona boscosa, algo alejada que a su parecer estaba en mal estado quizás por algún enfrentamiento, aun estaba abrazando a la peli azul.

Perdóname…

La lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza, haciendo el ambiente en aquel campo de batalla casi desolado, mucho más deprimente, como queriendo acompañar el dolor de un rubio que llora.

Perdóname… ¡KUSO!- el chico se aferraba lo mas que podía a la joven- perdóname Hinata… perdón…

Con el modo kyubi activado empezó a sentir el caos de la sangrienta guerra, por mas dolor que significara dejar a el cadáver de aquella chica tenia que acudir a las batallas tembloroso la recostó en el prado maltratado murmuro quebradamente el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _haciendo que 6 clones aparecieran a su alrededor.

…

* * *

Después de aguantar por horas el viaje hacia la zona medica y a, lo que ella consideraba, sus bulliciosos acompañantes, llego por fin a su destino.

Observo el lugar dándose cuenta lo ajetreado que se encontraba intento no estorbar en ninguna de las labores que se realizaban y busco a la capitana de la división, Shizune. Avanzo dejando atrás a su grupo hasta divisarla a las afueras de una carpa su contrario al verla junto a la chica rosa y un extraño moreno de gafas oscuras.

Shizune-taicho- su voz salió con monotonía y frialdad

Hanabi-san... yo… lo lamento mucho- la pelinegra se inclino en una pronunciada reverencia lo cual prendió todas las alarmas q antes había decidido ignorar.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

Hinata-san fue dada de baja, no pudimos hacer mucho su condición era critica…yo… lo siento…- el mundo de la fría y calculadora Hanabi se rompió su hermana había sido si madre, su más fiel amiga… la única que logrado tener.

No es cierto- su rostro bajo y sus ojos quedaron ocultos a la sombra de sus hermosos cabellos castaños- no juegue con eso capitana

Hanabi-san, no es un juego, su cuerpo está dentro de la carpa Naruto y su padre están allí también-

Naruto… él no tiene…- se encontraba totalmente tensa sus nudillos estaban blancos sentía como la ira crecía y como sus lagrimas se empezaban a desbordar- es su culpa ese maldito lleva toda una vida ignorándola no tiene derecho- intento correr a donde se hallaba su hermana pero la pelinegra y el tipo extraño la sujetaron, no recordaba como pelear o usar su Jyuuken solo pudo forcejear y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, la guerra le había arrebatado al único ser que la amaba con ninguna contemplación, y lo peor es que no pudo redimirse con ella.

Sin dase cuenta ahora ella era la culpable, Hinata se marcho llevándose el dolor de su maltrato, el mismo que ella lo proporcionaba, ahora gritaba insultos y maldiciones contra su persona, llamaba a su hermana esperando que viniera y la consolara.

Onee-sama regresa…. ¡HINATA!- su padre salió pudo ver que su semblante estaba frio, más de lo usual, pero lo que más le impactó fue la mirada que le lanzo

Hanabi… lo siento es mi culpa…- el serio y fuerte hombre que era su padre estaba conteniendo las lagrimas.

Que… ¿qué le hiciste?-

Yo…

¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?- desato toda su fuerza y se libero de los brazos de la médica y el moreno, salió despedida contra su progenitor iniciando un pequeño duelo donde el solo evitaba sus golpes, la menor supo que no tendría oportunidad de descargar su enojo y tristeza contra él, en otros de su veloces movimiento golpeo la carpa, repitió un par de veces más la acción hasta que finalmente esta colapso, esperaba que el rubio se mostrara para así poder golpearlo hasta en cansancio no obstante, lo que vio fue un rayo amarillo pasar a su lado, la joven por quien lloraba tampoco se encontraba, así que ella solo se dejo caer en el césped para después llorar con todo lo que cargaba, al fin de cuentas era solo una niña y acababa de perder a su segunda madre…

…

* * *

Creo que es hora de entrar en acción- la figura en mascarada de Tobi empezó a avanzar en el espeso bosque, a sus espaldas los jinchuriki revividos por el Edo tensei le seguían.

No podrás salirte con la tuya…- la voz del joven a sus espaldas lo hizo gruñir levemente era un ser extremadamente poderoso y paciente, pero las personalidades de las marionetas de carne eran molestas.

Pareces que no entiendes que ya he ganado- trato de seguir enfocado en su objetivo

Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos peleando?- la rubia sin duda era la que más había hablado

Se detuvo de súbito y saco 6 kunai con sellos rojos para incrustarlos en las cabezas de sus "esclavos", satisfecho por el silencio reinante volvió a partir hacia su destino, los Zetsu ya debían estarse infiltrando en las líneas de la Alianza eran la distracción perfecta, tenía planeado encerrar al ejercito y solo le faltaba cubrir la retaguardia donde estaban lo shinobi débiles* y los heridos, sin ese apoyo estaba seguro que las tropas caerían, usar a los bijuu allí incrementaría la presión y acorralaría definitivamente a los adversarios, la lluvia comenzó a mojarlo velozmente pero eso era lo de menor importancia pues pronto iniciaría la caída de La Alianza shinobi, pronto la luna alcanzaría la paz…

…..

* * *

Pensé que esto acabaría distinto-

Pensaba igual, nunca imagine que terminaría peleado en la cuarta guerra ninja…-

¿Qué haremos?

Te seguro Nagato-san haremos que esto termine…

* * *

**Espíritu del desierto: necesitaba una frase q motivara a los ninjas de Suna**

**Shinobi débiles: hace referencia a los ninjas médicos, no considero que sean débiles pero Tobi si...Aclaro no es mi punto de vista**

**gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 8

**hola!**

**bueno llevaba mucho sin escribir la u casi no me dajaba respirar pero sigo firme! *^* mañana actualizare "aclarando mi mente y mi corazon" e intentare aprovechar mis vacaciones jejejeje si mas capitulo 8!**

* * *

_Un sello… los Uzumaki son expertos en sellados, estoy seguro de que tú podrías…_

_E-espera, si bien es cierto que mi madre era Uzumaki… - el rubio estaba nervioso- no sé hacerlos, de hecho no llevo mucho de estar aquí…_

_No lo entiendes, su vida depende de un sello, puede que no te interese pero…- se vio interrumpido abruptamente._

_No sabes nada, no digas que no me interesa… tú no tienes derechos aquí…_

* * *

Miraba el horizonte aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero después de toda la información era normal, estaba en el punto más alto de la aldea, se notaba que no estaba cerca de terminar su reconstrucción.

Desvió su atención al sentir un chakra familiar acercarse, pudo ver como Suigetsu se "derramaba" en el suelo además de cómo una pelirroja le gritaba infinidad de cosas, cierto él la había atravesado con su espada.

Karin, lo siento- listo eso debería bastar él no era de disculparse, pero admitía que no actuó de la manera correcta con Karin

Y-yo- la pelirroja no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- t-te perdono no se puede enojar contigo Sasuke-kun- mientras se abalanzaba sobre el Uchiha

Esto sí que es curioso – comentó el segundo hokage tras Sasuke la chica parecía una Uzumaki, era raro ver a una junto con un Uchiha.

Suéltame, Karin, hay algo de lo que debemos encargarnos – dirigió sus orbes oscuros sobre la aldea para fruncir el ceño y activar su sharingan- Konoha…

Sasuke Uchiha había decidido, sin importar que su hermano no sería más un traidor en la aldea…

* * *

Cuando esta estúpida guerra termine, ten por seguro que te arrancare la cabeza… tu pagaras por la muerte de hinatanee-san…- sus lagrimas se habían extinguido pero no su rabia seguía intacta sabía que estaba mal echarle la culpa a su padre, pero era más fácil que admitir que ella también tenía la culpa.

…- Hiashi Hyuga no decía nada, ahora se encontraba intentando concentrarse en la misión que su clan encabezaba proteger los accesos marítimos del suroriente, en la playa se podía observar la cantidad desorbitando de Zetsu blancos y resucitados a la que se le hacía frente, dejo de divagar y organizo su postura de batalla.

Antes de que iniciara su ataque 3 golpes de Jyuuken, se hicieron sentir en su hombro derecho, maldijo su suerte, a su lado Hizashi Hyuga estaba retándole, era de esperar, sonrió con amargura en lo que atacaba… aquella prometía ser una batalla más emocional que física…

* * *

Niño, ya no hay tiempo- pronunció decía Han al sentir como lo separaban de Kokuo

Hay algo… - interrumpió Matatabi- ¿niño sabes los que significa un bijuu sin forma orgánica?

¿eh?-

Ya veo… continua gata- Kurama sonreía interesado en aquella idea.

Oh, sería una gran solución… fue un placer… Matatabi-san- Yugito miraba al nibi con algo de nostalgia.

Mi cuerpo se compone de fuego, si cortas la cadena que ata a Yugito y al Mazō podría entrar en un humano, se que suena algo egoísta pero depositando mi alma en un humano podría pelear con mi forma original- ella parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

¿solo tú?- Naruto estaba esperanzado de que esa fuera una manera de salvar a todos los bijuu.

El ichibi también podría, solo nosotros al ser nuestros cuerpo de materiales inorgánicos, somos más independientes de la fuerza de nuestro jinchuriki-

Yo…- el rubio bajo la mirada

Hazlo, entre menos poder tenga el Gedō Mazō, tenemos más posibilidades de victoria- comento Choumei

Solo es un paso, creemos en que podrás con esta batalla niño- el sanbi también dio su punto de vista.

El tiempo finalmente se agoto, los bijuu fueron jalados al interior del Mazō, por más que se resistían sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles, Naruto lo veía, los recuerdos del cuerpo de Hinata azotaron su mente, no iba a fallar de nuevo, con lagrimas en los ojos materializo a el kyubi, uso una bijuudama junto con el Hachibi, el sonido metálico de las cadenas rompiéndose, se sobrepuso a la poderosa explosión, casi al instante el nibi desapareció y el cuerpo de Yugito se desintegro.

Necesita tiempo para regresar, Naruto- le dijo Kurama explicando la situación.

Lo sé- fue un respuesta simple, al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos, y sonreía de nueva cuenta, la peli azul no estaba ya, pero él no iba a permitir que su sacrificio fuese en vano.

* * *

Nagato, ¿Cuánto tiempo más?- preguntaba un pelinegro haciendo frente al sujeto del rinnengan.

Ya casi…- detuvo sus movimientos en lo que su cuerpo comenzaba a ganar vitalidad, su cabello volvió a ser rojo y su piel gano turgencia.

Es el momento, tsukoyomi…- Itachi lanzo su genjutsu contra el Uzumaki, logrando que este se liberara del control del Edo tensei.

¿Qué planeas ahora?- pregunta Nagato esperando instrucciones- tu hermano, sabe la verdad, a estas alturas debe estar en Konoha…

Solo detuvimos parte del Edo tensei, Sasuke hará su trabajo con el segundo Hokage- afirmo el Uchiha mirando hacia donde una esfera fuego azul se dirigía- eso es…

Eso parece- sin más los dos sujetos saltaron en dirección al objeto que caía.

La guerra tenía sus contratiempos y ciertamente todo era caos y tragedia, solo que a veces se puede ver que al final hay un futuro brillante por el cual luchar.

…..

* * *

Sus ojos miraban con recelo y prepotencia a las almas a sus pies, todos eran muertos de la guerra los más recientes, por así llamarlos ya que solo eran los que habían caído ese día, observo caras jóvenes y viejas, mujeres y hombre, los humanos que habían sido sacrificios por el bien de la llamada paz sin embargo muy pocos mostraban rabia de haber muerto parecía como si estuvieran contentos.

Humanos… ¿Por qué murieron?- una pregunta simple sin embargo ella estaba muy concentrada en las posibles respuestas.

Por mi patria, por mi aldea, por la paz, por la voluntad de fuego, por el espíritu del desierto… - miles de voces le respondieron sin dudar ni temer- por mi debilidad, por esa maldita alianza, fue culpa de los jinchuriki- la contraparte estaba cargada con amargura y tristeza pero no había odio- N-Naruto…- ese suave murmuro le hizo girar toda su atención

interesante… ¡SILENCIO!- el murmullo fue exitosamente apaciguado – ustedes están en paz con sus vidas, pueden ir a descansar.

Aquel oscuro lugar pronto se vio casi completamente vacío, una pequeña chica se mantenía aun de pie frente al gran bijuu, sus ojos estaban vacios y estaba cubierta de sangre, se escuchaba como daba balbuceos de los cuales solo se entendía- _Naruto…_

niña Hyuga, tu aun no terminas…

* * *

**bien espero que les gustara! **

**hubo alguno saltos en el tiempo que no quedaran asi se los garantizo!**

**dejen un review!:p**

**intentare no dejar tan botada la Historia..**

**bye bye!**


End file.
